Start of Something New
by twi-hard fanpire07
Summary: Miley has her 14 bday,what will happen,what happens when you have 6 girls and 3 guys in a basement playing truth or dare?first 3 chaps. based on true events.Jiley and Loliver. Will Jake and Miley's relationship heat up? COMPLETE!
1. two couples formed

A/N: hey it's me and this is my new story. hope y'all read my last one Baby It's You. if not then read it.

Miley: omigod i can't wait for my fourteenth birthday party. it's gonna be so awesome.

Lilly: i know. who are ya gonna invite?

Miley: well you of course, Amber and Ashley(their nice now.)Becca and Heather.

Lilly: what about Oliver?

Miley: well this is a sleepover and dad knows you like him so that wouldn't work out.. i figured sometime we can all hang out and have cake and have a little party of our own.

Lilly: yeah i guess you're right. girls only!

Miley: exactly.

Lilly: so what are you planning to do besides have a sleepover?

Miley: ok i'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. we're gonna go to the mall and do a scavenger hunt. my dad's gonna go around and hide clues that will take us from store to store until we get to the last one . we'll be in two teams and the team that wins will get a prize. but i'm not tellin' what.

Lilly: ooh that sounds like so much fun!

Miley: i know!

Lilly: soooo. how's it going with you and Jake?

Miley: every time i try to talk to him it's just blah!

Lilly: sounds blah!

Miley: ughh. why do boys have to be so complicated?

Lilly: because if ya really like the guy ya gotta give it a little work or else it's not worth it.

Miley: wow Lilly that was deep.

Lilly: yeah i read it out of a magazine.

Miley: well there goes a good moment.

Ding Dong.

Miley: hold on Lilly i'l be right back

she runs to the door.

Jake: hi Miley.

Miley: Jake. what a pleasant surprise.

Jake: yeah. umm. well.

Miley: yes?

Jake: well i really like you and i wondered if you'd like to go out friday night.

Miley: wow. umm.let me check me callender.

she runs to her Hannah callender. shoot she has a concert.

miley runs back

Miley: i'm really sorry i'm busy that night. how about saturday?

Jake: really? i always thought you hated me.

Milely: not hate. i used to just think you were obnoxious. then i started to like you.

Miley was blushing really bad right now.

Jake: you're blushing.

Miley: oh .

Jake: so then. do you want to be my girlfriend?

Miley: sure!

Jake: don't get too excited. i'll see ya saturday night at seven.

Miley: kay bye.

but before she could shut the door. he gave her a kiss. she thought it would be a quick peck but it turned out to be about fifteen seconds. they finally came up for air.

Lilly: whoo! you two finally got together. that's a relief i thought i was gonna have to play matchmaker.

Jake and Miley blushed.

Jake: so i guess i'll see ya saturday.

Miley:yeah bye.

she shut the door.

Miley: omigod!

Lilly: omigay!

Miley: omigay? when did you start saying Omigay?

Lilly: i don't know. but oh my gosh! knock knock. whose there? fate. what a great b-day present.

Miley: i know. i could just die from my excitement right now.

Lilly: now all i gotta do is make Oliver like me.

Oliver had just walked in.

Oliver: huh?

Lilly: omigay.

Oliver: you like me?

Lilly: uhhh. no. of course not.

Oliver: but i just heard you say...

Lilly: ok yes are yo happy now?

Oliver: actually yes. i've liked you since fifth grade. i always thought we were just friends and that's how it always would be.

Lilly: really?

Oliver pulled her into a kiss.

Lilly: i'll take that as a yes.

A/N: wasn't that cute? tell me how ya like it. please review no flames.


	2. truth or dare and spin the bottle

A/N:just so some of you guys don't give me crap, i'll do this chapter in regular format. sorry if it's not very good.

it was the day of Miley's birthday party. Miley was very anxious. Her five friends and her were gonna stay in the basement that way Jackson wouldn't bother them. or her dad. she set up a table and arranged chips, cheese, skittles, m&m's, and pop.

Miley smiled and thought, this is awesome, we're gonna party and eat so many freakin' calories.

all of a sudden Lilly walked in.

"omigod this is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed.

"i know"Miley replied.

"when's everybody coming?"

"in an hour"

"where should i put your present?"

"right here"Miley said holding out her hands.

"ha ha. no."Lilly stated."so what are we gonna do for an hour?"

"just hang out"

"alright"

after about an hour...

_ding dong_. Miley walked to the door.

"hey Becca"Miley said.

"hey Miley, Lilly"

"hey"Lilly said.

_ding dong_.

"hey Amber, Ashley"Miley said.

"hey" they said in unison.

_ding dong._(it's the last one i promise.)

"hey Heather."

First they watched Akeelah and the Bee then they all went out and jumped on the trampoline in Miley's backyard.

"what's that noise?" someone yelled.

"omigod."Miley said. "Jake?"

"Miley, i didn't know you lived right behind me"

"me neither"Miley stated

Jake walked down the steps of his porch and over to the girls.

"hello ladies"Jake said. "Miley, you having a party?"

"yeah it's my birthday" she said.

"cool. Happy birthday. Oliver and Johnny are over at my house. we could all get together and play truth or dare" he offered.

"cool" everyone said.

"i'll start"Jake said."Miley, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"Ok, i dare you to...kiss me."

"no problem" she said seductively.

she leaned over and placed her hands behind his head and kissed him deeply.

"are they going out?" everyone whispered.

"yes" Miley said with a smile."ok Becca, truth or dare?"

"umm. truth."

"ok. who do you like?"

"umm...Johnny."

"really?" Johnny asked.

"yeah" she stated.

"cool" he said."will you go out with me?"

"sure"

and they sealed it with a kiss.(aww)

"Lilly, truth or dare?"Becca asked.

"dare definately"Lilly said.

"ok i dare you to ...kiss Oliver."

"ok"

Lilly leaned over to Oliver and gave him a kiss.

"Heather, truth or dare?"Lilly asked.

"umm. truth."

"who do you like?"

"Josh Olsen."

"really?" Lilly asked." you two make a cute couple.

"thanks"

"Amber, truth or dare?"Heather questioned.

"uhh. dare"

"umm. i dare you to grind with Johnny."

"eew."she said. "fine"

"five seconds" Becca said.

"no problem. he's all yours.

Amber and Johnny stood up and grinded for five seconds.

"eew" Amber said.

"what is so 'eew' about me?"Johnny asked.

"whatever" Amber said. "Ashley, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"i dare you to...give Oliver a passionate hug"

"whatever"Ashley said.

Ashley walked over to Oliver, wrapped her arms around him very passionately.

"aww"everyone teased.

"ok you can stop now"Lilly said a little upset.

Ashley broke apart from Oliver.

"ok, Jake truth or dare?"Ashley asked.

"umm. truth."

"do you _love_ Miley?"

"yes" he stated.

"aww. i love you too."

they gave a quick kiss.

"hey guys, how about we move the game inside? it's starting to get a little cold" Miley said. " we can play in my basement."

"ok. sure" everyone said.

they all walked in and down the stairs.

"cool. candy!" Oliver exclaimed.

"that's for the girls only" Miley explained.

"darn"

"anyway, Jake it's your turn"Miley said.

this whole routine continued for a while. Miley slowdanced with Johnny, Oliver grinded with the wall, and Lilly had to french kiss the wall.eew.

"hey it's getting late, and my dad doesn't know you guys are here. you better go" Miley said.

"ok, but how about we go over to my house for a little game of spin the bottle?"Jake offered.

"sure" everyone said.

so they walked accross Miley's yard and to Jake's house. they walked down the stairs and and into his basement.

"wow your house is really nice"Miley said.

"thanks"Jake replied."let me go find a bottle."

he went upstairs and came back down with a Mountain Dew bottle.

"ok, i'll go first"Jake said.

he spun it. it spun and spun and landed on Lilly.

"it's ok Miley. i have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend" Lilly said.

"i trust you"Miley said.

Jake leaned over and gave Lilly a quick peck.

"nothing like your kiss Miley" Jake said.

"me next"Miley said.

she spun it. how lucky was she? it landed on Jake.

"how lucky"Miley said.

Miley and Jake leaned in for a passionate kiss and broke apart.

they continued this game for about half an hour than the girls went back to Miley's house.

"omigay(my friend says that. it's weird),that was so much fun!"Heather said."I can't wait for tomorrow.

"yeah me too"everyone agreed.

they all got in their pajamas, girl-talked for a while then went to bed.

Miley awoke suddenly at three thirty.

"psst. Miley"someone whispered.

"what?"Miley whispered back.

Her eyes focused and she could see a figure of Jake in the darkness.

"Jake?"

"yeah. can we talk?"

"yeah. let's go in the other room"

they walked in the other room

"what do you need to talk about at three thirty, and how did you get in my house?"Miley asked.

"well i just want to talk about when i said that i loved you. it's been bugging me. did you really mean it?and the door wasn't locked." he added.

"of course"Miley replied."and to prove it i will tell you my deepest darkest secret."

"really?"Jake asked. "what?"

A/N:ha ha cliffhanger. pleez review. by the way i got a lot of reviews on the first chapter and i luved them. thanx.


	3. Purple team wins

A/N:hey. luv the reviews. keep 'em coming.here ya go. enjoy.

Miley walked over to the dresser, opened the second drawer and took something out. it was a blonde wig. she put it on and turned around.

"i'm Hannah Montana"Miley stated.

"wow...um...prove it"Jake said."sing If We Were a Movie."

_If we were a movie_

_you'd be the right guy_

_and i'd be the best friend_

_that you'd fall in love with in the end_

_we'd be laughing_

_watching the sunset fade to black_

_show the names_

_play that happy song_

"wow. you are Hannah Montana"Jake said."did you write that song for me?"

"yeah"Miley said blushing.

"good cuz that's my favorite song."

"you'd better get home now, before the girls find out and more importantly before my dad finds out. but hey,you and the guys meet us at the food court at the mall at about two o clock."

"ok bye"

he leaned in for a kiss then left.

"wow" Miley said to herself.

she walked back over to the mattress and went back to sleep.

she woke up at eight thirty. Lilly and Becca were up, Amber, Ashley, and Heather were still sleeping.

"so what'd Jake want?"Lilly asked.

"what. when?"Miley lied.

"oh around three thirty in the morning!"Lilly exclaimed.

"oh that. it was nothing. really"Miley said."Lilly, could i talk to you in the other room for a second?"

"whatever"Lilly replied.

they walked into the same room Jake and her did last night.

"Lilly, i told Jake about my other identity"Miley said.

"really?"Lilly asked.

"really. i put on my wig and sang if we were a movie for him"Miley said.

"this is so cool. now he can come to your concerts with you."

"i know. we'd better go back before Becca gets too suspicious"Miley said.

"ok"

they walked back in and now Amber and Ashley and Heather were awake.

"good morning"Miley said. "why don't we go upstairs and have some pancakes for breakfast?"

"sure"everyone said in unison.

they all walked up the stairs still in thier pajamas and helped themselves to some pancakes that Robbie Ray made.

"mmm. these are very good"Becca said.

"thank you"Robbie Ray replied. "i add a dash of cinnamon and a splash of vanilla."

they ate and talked and ate and talked and well... you get the picture.

"when are we gonna go to the mall?"Lilly asked.

"at noon"Miley answered. "let's go get dressed and such and get ready"

"ok"everyone replied.

they all walked down the stairs, got dressed, put in contacts, did makeup, fixed thier hair, and went back upstairs.

"hey dad when are we gonna leave? it's eleven fourtyfive."Miley said.

"just a minute darlin', Jackson's taking forever. he saw the look on Miley's face. "yes he's coming with"

"but daddy"she pleaded.

"no buts"

"fine"

"Jackson. hurry up!"Robbie Ray yelled.

"i'm coming"he yelled in reply.

Jackson walked down the stairs and they _finally_ left.

they arrived at the mall. they walked in and grabbed a table at the food court.

"ok ladies. i'm gonna split you into teams" Robbie Ray stated. "Becca, Heather, and Ashley. you're green team. Miley, Lily, and Amber, you're purple team. got it?"

"got it" everyone chorused.

"ok i'll give you a clue to start out with. sometimes when you find a clue, it'll be like opposite, or sometimes it could be a word scramble."

he handed Miley a purple card and Becca a green card.

"GO"Robbie Ray said.

"New Marines"Miley read.

"Old Navy"Lilly exclaimed.

and they ran off to Old Navy.

"read the rest of the card"Lilly said.

"flipflops"Miley said."look near the flipflops"

Miley, Lilly and Amber, ran over to the display of flipflops. right on the sign above was a little purple and green card.

"grab the purple card"Amber said.

Miley was the tallest so she reached up and grabbed it.

"here Lilly you read it"Miley said.

"Popular subject? James Dean?"Lilly said confused.

"ummm"Amber said."Oh Hot Topic!"

"yeah"Miley exclaimed.

and they ran to Hot Topic. they walked up to the guy behind the register and said...

"James Dean."

he held up his little nametag pretending to ignore them. they just stood there not undersatnding it all of a sudden Miley thrust her hand at his nametag. ther was something purle folded up and taped to it.

"thanks gotta go"Miley said.

"cesmuair"Miley asked.

"it's a word scramble"Lilly said.

"Maurices!"Amber exclaimed.

_Meanwhile_

"Atlantic Moon?"Becca said.

"Pac Sun"Ashley screamed.

they ran to Pac sun. and read the rest of the card.

"tubetops"Becca read. "check by the tubetops over there"she pointed.

they ran over and found the green card right away.

"read it"Heather exclaimed.

"thab dan doby swork"Ashley read.

"Bath and Body Works!"Heather yelled.

"yeah"Becca exclaimed. and they ran off.

_Meanwhile_

they ran to Maurices. and read the rest of the card.

"look at yourself"Miley said. "a mirror."

they found the nearest mirror and looked toward the bottom and found the little purle card there was no green one. that meant that the other team has already been there.

"Laircs. ask the lady behind the register her favorite animal."Lilly said.

"it's another word scramble"Amber said.

"umm. clairs!"Miley exclaimed.

so they ran into clairs and asked the lady behind the counter her favorite animal.

"a panda" she said and handed them a piece of paper.

congratulations. you won. pick out something that's about five dollars. the note said.

"cool"Miley said.

all of a sudden the green team ran in and asked the lady her favorite animal. she said panda and handed them a piece of paper. they read it and their faces dropped.

"ahh. we lost"Ashley said.

"but we still get to get something for five dollars"Becca said."ooh lipgloss"

Robbie Ray and Jackson walked in. it's weird seeing boys in Clairs.

"ok girls hurry up and pick something out. i've got cake waiting for us in the food court."Robbie Ray said.

the girls pick out necklaces, or lipgloss, or fakenails, and then they headed back to the food court.

as soon as they sat down Miley noticed a farmiliar face.

"hey Jake" Miley said."hey Oliver, Johnny. why don't you sit down and have some cake with us?"

"sure"Oliver exclaimed.

"ooh daddy what kind is it?"Miley asked.

"it's butterfinger blizard cake from Dairy Queen"

"yum"everyone said.

they all dug in and ate and laughed and joked and talked.

Miley noticed that Jake was kind of doing a little twitch thing with his head signaling to go talk. she stood up and pretended she was going to go to the bathroom. Jake followed suit. they both walked over to a bench out of sight.

"Happy birthday Miley"Jake said handing he a little red box.

"oh you didn't need to get me anything"Miley said."but i'm glad you did."

she opened it up to reveal a silver ring.

"oh this is so pretty"Miley said.

"it's a uhh... three day anniversary ring"Jake teased.

"it's cute"Miley put it on her finger. it was just her size. "I love you"

"i love you too"

they gave a quick kiss and walked back.

"ok now that we're all done eating why don't we head back home?"Robbie Ray asked.

"see ya"Jake said to Miley.

"see ya"


	4. Far Away

A/N:well here ya go. enjoy.sorry most of it is a song. but it's a good song. by Nickelback. Nickelback is a good band. i like them.

Robbie Ray dropped all the girls off at their houses then headed back home.

"omigosh dad, that was so much fun. thank you"Miley said.

"your welcome Bud. i'm glad you had fun."

ring ring.Miley looked at her caller id. it was Jake.

"hello"Miley answered.

"hey Miley, can you meet me at the beach?"Jake asked.

"sure"Miley answered. she hung up."dad drop me off here.i'm going to the beach."

"sure thing Miles, have fun"her father said.

Miley walked down the beach where she saw Jake standing with a rose.

"ooh"Miley said.

"Listen Miley"Jake started."i'm going to Romania to shoot a movie."

"what?"

"i'm shooting a..."

"i know i meant how and why"

"well Frankie Muniz backed out at the last second."

"oh"

"i'll be gone for four months."

"when are you leaving?"

"in two days."

"we're gonna spend the next two days together. Just us."

"that sounds good. and you can call me i have cell phone service there."

"cool"

"oh then you can't come to my concert in three days."

"that's ok. you can sing for me anytime."

"yeah."

"well i gotta go i'll see ya tomorrow."

"bye"

the next two days the couple went swimming, ate dinner together, went to a movie, and watched a movie at Miley's house on her couch.

today Jake's flight was leaving.

"promise me you won't cheat"Miley said."no kissing anyone else."

"i promise. plus no one can kiss as well as you can"

"true. true"

they hugged and kissed goodbye and Jake walked onto the plane enterance thing.

a tear ran down Miley's cheek.

Jake's limo driver took her home and she called Lilly.

"Lilly, Jake's flight just left. i already miss him. how am i supposed to survive for four months?"

"you can call him. and e-mail, and text message."

"uhh. i'm gonna go eat a bowl of icecream. i swear by the time Jake gets back i'm gonna be so fat."

"ha ha."Lilly fake laughed."bye"

"bye"

_At Hannah's Concert._

"hey everybody. i know the program says i'll be singing who said, this is the life, just like you and if we were a movie, but i've changed it up a little."

Hannah sang who said then If we were a movie then she walked to stage right, a guy handed her a stool and she set it in front of the microphone stand.

"if your watching, this is for you, you know who you are."

_this time_

_this place_

_misused, mistakes_

_too long_

_too late_

_who was i to make you wait_

_just one chance_

_just one breath_

_just in case there's just one left_

_cuz you know, you know, you know_

_i love you_

_i have loved you all along_

_i miss you_

_far away for far too long_

_i keep dreamin' _

_you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_stop breathin'_

_if i don't see you anymore_

_on my knees_

_i'll ask_

_last chance for one last dance_

_cuz with you_

_i'd withstand_

_all of hell to hold your hand_

_i'd give it all _

_i'd give for us_

_give anything but i won't give up_

_cuz you know, you know, you know_

_i love you_

_i have loved you all along_

_i miss you_

_far away for far too long_

_i keep dreamin' _

_you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_stop breathin'_

_if i don't see you anymore_

_so far away, far away, far away for far too long. so far away, far away, far away for far too long_

_but ya know, you know, you know_

_i wanted_

_i wanted you to stay_

_cuz i needed_

_i need to hear you say_

_i love you_

_i have loved you all along_

_and i forgive you_

_for being away for far too long_

_so keep breathin'_

_cuz i'm not leavin' you anymore_

_beleivin'_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_keep breathing_

_cuz i'm not leavin' you anymore_

_beleivin'_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_keep breathin'_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_keep breathin'_

_hold on to me never let me go_

"thanks everyone. i had to borrow that last song from a friend"Hannah said."i love you all."

she walked off stage and into her dressing room. ring ring.

"hello?"

"hey, it's Jake, i loved the song. Nickelback is awesome."

"yeah. i kinda surprised myself. i was listening to it on my ipod on the way there, then i thought hey this fits so perfectly i had to sing it."

"i miss you"

"i miss you too, when do you start shooting?"

"tomorrow right away."

"well IM me when ever you can. i gotta go. I love you."

"i love you too."

"bye" they said i unison.

Miley pressed the end button and put her phone in her pocket.

all of a sudden a little plot formed in her brain.

A/N:ha ha. here's a little preview for the next chapter.

(in a deep manly voice)How willing is Miley to see Jake?

What risks are she willing to take?

Why am i asking you all these questions?

haha.bye.


	5. and they're off

A/N:hey guys i promise there won't be a song in this chapter.even though Far Away is a really good song. enjoy.

last time:

all of a sudden a little plot formed in her head.

Miley ran out of her dressing room.

"daddy, don't you think it would be good publicity if Hannah Montana was seen with Jake Ryan at Romania while they're shooting the movie?"

"well yes it would be good publicity, but you're not going all the way to Romania."

"what if we wait for Spring break in two weeks and go then?"

"it's still a ... well Romania sounds kinda cool. i'll think about it."

"yay. thanks daddy."

"your welcome Bud now let's go home."

they walked to the limo and drove home. Miley went directly into her room and checked her e-mail. nothing.darn.

ring ring.

"Jake?"

"sorry it's Lilly"Lilly repllied.

"oh hey Lily"Miley said.

"well don't sound too excited to talk to your friend"Lilly said.

"sorry i just really miss him"

"it's ok i understand. Oliver had to go home after he was at my house. i miss him so much" she teased.

"ha ha. hey i have huge news. Hannah Montana might go to Romania over spring break!"

"omigosh!"Lilly exclaimed.

"i know. i just gotta persuade my dad a little more."

"is Lola going?"

"i'll talk to my dad about it."

"i gotta go bye"

"bye"

Miley pressed end as she had done before and set her phone down on her nightstand, and checked her e-mail again. there was one. she opened it

_hey Miley, i really miss you. Romania is amazing, it's huge. the hotel i'm staying at is really cool, i have a pool in my suite. wish you could be here.i love you,_

_Jake_

Miley closed the e-mail and ran downstairs.

"daddy, we gotta go to Romania, Jake has a pool in his hotel suite. in his suite. not by it. in it."

"i told you i have to think about. just let me sleep on it. i'll tell ya in the mornin' darlin'."

"alright"Miley said a little upset.

she went back up the stairs and sent Jake an e-mail.

_Jake, it's Miley, i miss you too. huge news, Hannah Montana might get to come over Spring Break in two weeks or maybe i could just come as me. i'll e-mail you when i for sure know. meet me in Hannah's chatroom.i love you too,_

_Miley_

she pressed send.then went to her Hannah chatroom.

Hannahstar is online.

Hannahstar:is anyone on.

Zombieguy:it's me

Hannahstar:did u get my email

Zombieguy:yeah, that's great news

Hannahstar:yeah my dad said he'd tell me the answer in the morning.

Zombieguy:awesome, i gtg, luv ya.

Hannahstar:luv ya 2, bye.

Hannahstar and Zombieguy are offline.

"uhh. let it be morning already"she said to herself. and with that she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. she woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. chocolate chip pancakes were only made on special occasions.

"mornin' Miles, want some pancakes? you need energy to pack for a long flight like Romania"

"really we're going?"

"yep. i got it all arranged."

"ahhh! yay! wait what about Lola?"

"Lola and Owen and Jackson are coming"

"omigosh! this is so cool! i gotta go e-mail Jake."

"eat your pancakes first so they don't get cold."

"fine. make me eat. make me live in a house. give me clothes"Miley teased.

"that's right you will respect my authority"Robbie Ray teased back.

Miley finished her pancakes in five minutes then ran up the stairs three per step.

_Jake, i can come over spring break, Lilly(Lola)and Oliver(Owen)and my brother(he doesn't have a special identity)are coming too. _

_with all of my love,_

_Miley_

she pressed send and walked over to her dresser to pack. of course she had to go to the Hannah closet for some since while in public she had to be Hannah. she had to use two suit cases since she was going to be Miley and Hannah. she came down the stairs and set them in the living room.

"i'm ready!"

"hold up honey we're leaving in two weeks"Miley's dad said.

"i know. i just want to be ready ahead of time"

_two weeks later(i am not going to give you stuff in the two weeks i skipped don't you want me to get to the point?i sure do.)_

"come on guys we gotta hurry!"Miley exclaimed.

"calm down Miley, besides we're leaving two hours early"Lilly said."do we get window seats?"

"you and Miley will have seats next to a window and Oliver Jackson and i will be right behind ya right next to a window too"Robbie Ray answered.

"cool"Lilly said.

"ok let's go!"

they stuffed all their suitcases into the back of the SUV and drove to the airport. since they got there two hours early they spent most of their time in the gift shop looking at stuff they were not gonna buy.

"now boarding flight nine. now boarding flight nine to Romania"a lady said over the intercom.

"come on guys that's us!"Miley yelled. she looked around. a lot of people were looking at her.

they boarded the plane and got seated. Lilly would spend half the flight next to the window then Miley would spend the second half.

i can't believe i'm going to Romania, Miley thought to herself.

"please buckle your seatbelts and remain seated"came the intercom lady again.

and they flew off to Romania.

A/N: ohhh. how romantic she's going all the way to Romania for him. that's so cute. whoever wrote this should get an award. oh wait that would be me. i know you can't see it but i am actually bowing right now. ha ha. bye.


	6. PDA

A/N:hey guys, hoped you liked the last chapter. here ya go. enjoy.

Miley fell asleep

_Dream:_

_Miley saw Jake and Ashley Tisdale making out in Jake's hotel room._

_"Miley, it's not what you think"Jake explained._

_"yeah well i'd actually like to hear you explain it so go ahead"Miley replied with anger._

_"umm. well...i got nothing"Jake said._

_"knew it"Miley said. "i came all the way to Romania to see you and miss candy counter girl playing tonsil hockey.let me know who wins"Miley said sarcastically._

_all of a sudden the dream changed._

_Miley and Oliver were in a hotel room. they were just about **there** when Jake walked in._

_"Miley, put some clothes on! Oken, i'm gonna kill you! and Miley, how could you do this?"Jake asked._

_"just go away! we're over!"Miley shouted._

_and she continued to make out with Oliver._

_Dream over:_

Miley woke up abruptly to see her dad beside her.

"hey bud"he said.

"hey, where's Lilly"Miley replied.

"she went back to sit with Oliver. how about you and Jackson switch places?"

"ok"

miley and Jackson switched places.

"Lilly i had the most horrible dreams."

"dreams?"Lilly asked.

"yeah. dreams. the first one, i walked in on Jake and Ashley Tisdale getting it on. and the second one...well..."

"yes?"Oliver said.

"well...before i tell you...Oliver, i love you like a brother as nothing else. ok?"Miley stated."ok i had a dream that Jake walked in on us getting it on."Miley said.

"oh."Oliver replied.

"i knew i shouldn't have told you. Lilly he's all yours i don't like him, it was just a dream."

"ok.Miley it's ok. people have stupid dreams like that all the time."Lilly said.

"you've had them?"Miley questioned.

"yeah. i had a dream that me and Jackson were together"Lilly replied.

"wow. ok that makes me feel better"Miley said."Oliver, you okay?"

"yeah sorry i was just in my own little world"Oliver said."Miley it's fine i used to get those dreams too. i had one of us too."

"ok. how much longer until we lan..."

"please put your trays up, and buckle your seatbelts at this time. we will be landing momentarily"the stewartess said.

"does that answer your question?"Oliver asked.

"yeah."

they all put up the trays and buckled their seatbelts. suddenly Miley's ears were popping.

once they landed, they got off, collected luggage, changed Miley into Hannah and called for a cab.

it pulled up to the airport and they drove to the most amazing hotel you've ever seen. it had to have fourty floors. the landscaping was absolutely beautiful. it had two fountains in the front, and flowers and plants everywhere.

they walked in and saw two more fountains. you know the ones with little naked babies spitting water out of their mouths.

they checked into their suite. room 777. Miley's lucky number is seven. how lucky. the group walked in and saw a huge t.v., a mini fridge, microwave. living room set including, couch, recliner, and loveseat. to the left was a room to the front was a room, and to the right was a room. Miley and Lilly ran to the one painted with limegreen walls blue and purple bedspread. Oliver and Jackson shared a room with dark blue walls with a green bedspread and Robbie Ray of course got the master bedroom. it was painted beige with maroonish-burgendy accents.

"this is so cool"Miley said."omigosh, i gotta call Jake and see which room he's in."

"why don't you just ask me?"someone behind her asked. it was Jake.

"omigosh!Jake. i missed you so much!"Miley exclaimed.she ran over and hugged and gave him a quick kiss on the lips."so what's the pool like here?"

"it's awesome. it's huge. get your swimsuit on and i'll take ya down."

everyone got changed. Miley had a brown bikini with pink ties on the sides of the bottoms and a pink flower on the right of her top.Lilly had a blue bikini with a swirl on the left of her top and had swirly blue boy shirts. they grabbed towles and headed toward the stairs.

"you don't want to take the stairs"Jake said."take the elevator or we won't get to the pool 'til tomorrow."

"gotcha"everyone said.

Lilly and Oliver splashed and joked around in the pool, Miley and Jake went right for the hot tub. you guessed it, they started to make out.

"get a room"Lilly shouted.

"PDA(public display of affection)"Oliver shouted.

"fine we'll go in the sauna"Miley yelled back. they got out and walked to the sauna and made out some more. Jake put his hand on her waste and getting pretty into it. Miley didn't want to go too far. she was too young. his hands started working their way up. she let it go thinking they would go to her head. they didn't. his hand were just about to go there when Miley gabbed his hands.

"Jake i'm too young. and i'm not ready."

"It's ok. i respect that. all you have to do is ask. i'd never do anything you don't."Jake said.

"that's so sweet.let's go swim now"Miley said.

"ok"Jake replied.

they headed out and found that Lilly and Oliver were not in the pool anymore. must be in the hotel room making out. Jake and Miley splashed and dunked. all seemed to be going well until Jake dunked Miley maybe a little too hard. she went under and swallowed a whole bunch of water. well actually she didn't swallow it, it all went into her lungs. Miley could not breathe and had no idea which way was up.

A/N: ha ha left ya with a cliffhanger. i love doing that. i get more reviews then. ok i need ideas now. i have a beggining idea for the next chapter, but not enough to finish off the next chapter. review and give me ideas! they would be much appreciated.


	7. Hot Blonde Guy

A/N:hey guys, i got a good review with a good idea. sorry i'm not using it, but it was a good idea. here ya go. enjoy.

last time:she didn't know which way was up.

Now:she just sat there for a second then passed out.

"Miley?Miley?"came a voice.

"Jake?"Miley asked.

"Miley. Guys she's awake!"Jake called.

she sat up and looked around. she was sitting on a towel on the floor of her hotel room.

"what happened?"Miley asked.

"well i _accidentally_ dunked you too hard and you swallowed a whole bunch of water. then i did CPR on you for half an hour"Jake answered her.

"No wonder i woke up so happy."Miley saw the look on her dad's face."I mean, you're a horrible kisser. Never ever kiss me ever again!"she lied badly.

"so you've kissed her before?"Robbie Ray asked.

"umm...well sir...i umm..."Jake stammered.

"daddy. leave him alone"Miley whined."he saved me."

"i guess"Robbie Ray said reluctantly.

"Listen, Miley, i wish i could stay but we're shooting today, i gotta go. love you. bye."Jake said as he left.

"Miley, i want you to rest for a while. why don't you 'girl talk' or 'friendtalk' with Lilly and Oliver?"Robbie Ray asked.

Oliver picked Miley up off of the floor and took her into her and Lilly's room. he put her down on her bed and sat down beside her and Lilly.

"you really scared us"Oliver said.

"yeah"Lilly agreed."the whole time Jake was doing CPR, you were pretty much dead-looking. It was really scary."

"i'm sorry i scared you guys so much. sorry but i think i just want to sleep for a while. i'm kinda tired"Miley said.

Lilly walked out and after a few seconds Oliver finally caught on and left the room.

_Dream:_

_Miley and Jake were sitting together on a couch. they were talking and listening to music. suddenly Miley was falling. falling through the couch into nothingness(i just made that word up)Miley screamed for Jake. she stretched out her arm as far as humanly possible.Jake reached down trying to help his girlfriend in need._

_"Nooooo!"Miley screamed and woke herself up_."Noooo!"

"Miley, Miley. you're okay it was just a bad dream"Lilly comforted

"Lilly i keep having such terrible dreams. first i got cheated on. and now i'm falling through my couch and i die"Miley said."what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. you just got scared because you almost drowned today"Lilly said."why don't we go watch t.v. or maybe you could call Jake?"Lilly asked.

"ok."Miley said.

Lilly sat down next to Miley and turned on their t.v.

"whatcha want to watch?"Lilly asked.

"i dunno"Miley said."what they got for movies?"

"uhh. pirates of the carribean, Harry potter 3, when a stranger calls, and Hoot"Lilly listed.

"uhhh. Hoot. that blonde guy is really hot.(just so you know Jake/Cody Linley plays the blonde guy in Hoot)"Miley said.

"you better not tell Jake that"Lilly said.

"ha ha.just put it in. you get to see him without a shirt."Miley said getting a little excited.

"who doesn't have a shirt?"someone said behind them.

"Jake!"Miley exclaimed."i thought you didn't get done shooting 'til five."

"well something happened to the camera so i got off for the rest of the day. you feeling better?"he asked.

"yeah loads better. but i had a bad dream that i died. and now we're watching Hoot with that hot blonde guy. i mean the kind of cutish blonde guy who is way way way less hot then you"Miley said quickly.

"ok we'll pretend you didn't say that"Jake said. "i mean the part about him being hot, because he is way way way less hot them me."Jake said getting just a liiiittle bit cocky.

"ok Mr. Cocky"Miley said.

"hey that could be my new username on AIM. i like it"

"i was being sarcastic. now be quiet and watch the movie."Miley said."hey oliver!we're watching a movie! come here!"Miley called.

"ooh what movie?"Oliver asked.

"Hoot. with that totally hot blonde guy who doesn't wear a shirt"Jake said in imitation of Miley.

"uhh. that is so meanuhh(pronounced: mean uhh.)"Miley said.

"hey he is pretty hot."Lilly said.

"hey"Oliver said.

"not that you're not"Lilly said quickly.

"whatever ! people let's just watch the movie!"Miley exclaimed.

so they watched the movie. Lilly and Miley made a comment on how it should be illegal for that guy to wear a shirt. and that he should be wearing blue cuz that is so his color.

"Miley. you're doing a publicity thing with Jake tonight. their interviewing you guys."Robbie Ray said."and you two are not dating." he added.

"how are we supposed to act?"Miley asked."i'll probably flirt with you durring the interview."

"umm. just treat me like you used to. well not as bad just don't say i'm hot or say you're so funny, or stuff like that."Jake said.

"but you are hot and funny"Miley said.

"thanks, so are you"Jake said and gave her a quick kiss.

"i'm gonna go get changed into my Hannah stuff"Miley said getting up."Lilly you need to change into your Lola stuff , and Oliver you need to change into your Owen stuff."Miley said.

Jake and Oliver walked out of the room. Miley took a pair of destroyed jeans out of her suitcase and slipped them on and she took a look in the mirror. she decided she was in a skirt mood so she grabbed her blue jean skirt. but no she decided it was more of a tunic dress with leggings day.she slipped on her white tunic dress with sparkly pink flowers and put on black leggings with lace at the bottom under it and put on her wig.

"perfect"Miley/Hannah said.

Lola wore her bright red wig, a black and red shortish dress with black boots with red and white striped socks that came up above her knees. they both walked out of the room.

"jeez. why do girls take so long to get ready?"Oliver asked.

"it takes work to look this good"Miley said moving her hand up and down

"yeah yeah. let's go"Jake said.

they headed for the elevator and went into the lobby where they found a interviewer and a camera and a whole bunch of lights.

"on in five for three two .."the man mouthed the word one, and pointed to them.

"hello ET, this is Diane Johnson giving you an interview with Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan and Teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana"Diane said."tell me Jake, Hannah, what is it like to be the idol of teens your age?"

"well, it's very exciting, but sometimes it'd be nice to be just a regular kid, which is why i started going to a public school in Malibu"Jake said.

"you took the words right out of my mough Jake"Miley said making it just a tad too obvious.

"so do we see a new couple hooking up here?"Diane asked.

"oh no. just good friends. since i was in an episode of Zombie High we've been hanging out ever since"Miley/Hannah said.

"i see"Diane said shortly."well, Jake what can we expect of this new movie your shooting?"

"well i'm not supposed to give details but it's very exciting i got to do my own stunts"Jake said.

"how very exciting"Diane said."and Hannah, what can we expect of your music career?"

"well i'm adding my version of Far Away by Nickelback to my album, and i've got some new songs coming but you're just gonna have to see"Miley/Hannah said.

"thank you both for being with us today. to wrap it all up, Hannah is going to sing for us."Diane said.

"yes"Hannah said.

she walked up to the microphone stand and sang Far Away and If We Were a Movie.

"wow Miley you were great up there. what do you say we go to the tiki hut outside the lobby and get smoothies?"Jake asked.

"sure i'd love to. but how about i change back into Miley first?"Miley said.

"sure."

A/N:i know it was kinda boring but whatever. pleez review.and once again ideas are much appreciated.


	8. the end?

A/N:Hey guys, this is the LAST chapter! don't worry, there's a sequal. it's gonna be same story just a few years later.it's gonna be called I won't give up. i'm not giving spoilers so you're just gonna have to read it.

Last time on Start of Something New, Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and Robbie Ray were in Romania. They are now all back home safe and sound.

_Beep Beep_. Miley woke up suddenly.Why did her alarm clock go off? it's a Saturday. she sat up, right there sitting on her bed at seven o clock in the morning was Jake. Just sitting there like he does this kinda thing every morning.

"hey. morning Miles"Jake said.

"morning. what are you doing here this early?"Miley asked.

"well, i'm still a little jetlegged from being in Romania so long so i've been awake for a while"Jake explained.

"i see. well i'm so tired"Miley yawned.

"well you can't be tired right now cuz we're going to the beach"Jake stated."i haven't been to the beach in four months we need to go now."

"can't we go at say...when the sun comes up?"Miley said.

"no. we need to go now"Jake complained.  
"uhh. noon. and that's final mister"she teased."let me get some breakfast and such and then we'll go."

"NO. Miley we NEED to go now!"Jake exclaimed.

"why?"Miley asked.

"i have a surprise. ok?"Jake said.

"ok let's go"Miley said getting anxious.

Miley changed into her swimsuit, put on jeans and a jacket over and they walked to the beach. there by the docks was a huge yaht(sp).

"omigod"Miley said stunned.

"come on Miles that's the surprise. we're going on a cruise today. just you and me...and Oliver and Lilly"he said.

"where's Oliver and Lilly?"Miley asked.

"well i think they got here a bit ago and there doing god knows what on the yaht right now. so let's go!"Jake said.

He sweeped her off her feet and carried her to the humungous boat and set her back on her feet. they walked in and into a long hallway with too many doors to count.

"i'm gonna get lost on this thing"Miley said.

"here we need to go in this room"Jake said grabbing a door knob and turning and pushing the door open. inside was a loveseat, a huge t.v., a mini fridge and stuff like that and the room was lit with candles.

"omigosh. Jake this is so incredible"Miley said in awe.

"just wait. there's a pool in the other room."Jake said.

"are you kidding me?"Miley asked amazed.

they walked out of the room and saw Lilly and Oliver walking around looking slightly confused.

"omigosh"Lilly yelled."we're saved! we found you. we got lost."

"we were not lost"Oliver said.

"what is it with men and asking for directions?"Lilly teased.

the whole day was swimming, teasing, making out, watching movies, eating, making out, (do yo see the patern here?)and more making out. they ended the date with a romantic dinner. the table was set for four. there were two tall candles in the middle of the table with beautiful pourseline(sp)plates and glasses.

"wow this is beautiful"Miley said."and i'm wearing jeans and a sweatshirt."

"i'm not"Lilly said. she happened to be wearing flip flops, a skirt and tanktop.

after they finished this fine dinner of spaghetti, they watched when a stranger calls.Jake and Oliver picked it obviously so the girls would jump in their laps. (hey i'd want to jump in Cody Linley's lap, he's hot).

Lilly and Oliver got up half way through the movie and went to another room. (one guess what they were doing).Jake and Miley went to the first room they went into earlier. they sat on the loveseat and started making out. making out started going to second base. what was Miley thinking. Jake tried to pull this on her before. but it felt right. she let it go on. after all it wasn't sex. it was just second base. that's what kept going through her mind. it's alright. i'm not doing anything wrong. well that's not exactly what she was thinking when she woke up the next day. she sat up and looked around. her and Jake's clothes all over the floor. she looked down she was wearing nothing. she looked beside her. there was Jake just as naked as she was.

She started crying.she nudged Jake.  
"huh. what.oh Miley"Jake said."why are you crying?"

"because i'm fourteen and i just lost my virginity because i made a stupid mistake last night!"Miley screamed.

"Oh Miley i'm really sorry. if you didn't want to you should have told me to stop. i told you all you have to do is tell me."

"well at first it was ok. but then i just kept telling myslef you'd stop when it went too far. it just kinda got out of hand"she sobbed.

"i'm really sorry"Jake said. even he was almsot in tears."if i would have known, you know i wouldn't have."

"i know. it's not your fault. i should have spoke up. i was caught in the moment"Miley said.

"let's just go home"Miley said.

"no problem"Jake said.

when they got home the first thing they did was buy a pregnancy test.

"umm. if it's pink it's positive if it's blue it's negative"Jake read off the box.

"ok"Miley said.

Miley left him there nervous and did her business and came back down holding the stick.

"ok the box says to wait ten minutes then the results will show up"Jake read.

"i'm scared"Miley said.

"me too."

ten minutes later...

"what color is it ?"Jake asked.

"it's...

the end. or is it?

A/N:hey guys yes i know i suck. you have to wait for my sequal. hope you enjoyed. pleez review and read my sequal!


	9. Author's note

A/N:hi guys. i'm really sorry. a lot of people were expecting me to update right away. i thought i was too. but i forgot that i'm going to my grandparents house for thanksgiving so i won't be updating for five or six days. i know it's sad. i would update there but their computer sucks. it doesn't have Microsoft Word or Internet. it's pretty basic. but...i can give you spoilers. here are my ideas...(btw, i don't know if i'm actually gonna use this stuff, these are jsut my _ideas._

this story is when they're all twenty three, and Miley gets diagnosed with Lieukemia. she spends a bit in the hospital.(not too long, i hate it when a whole story is when one person is in the hospital forever.)Lilly and Oliver's relationship is crashing and do people find out that Miley is Hannah?the world may never know.(jk)

sorry again. i'll update as soon as i can!


End file.
